Nur ein Einziger
by Bint-Anath
Summary: Nur dass sie ihm verziehen hatte, würde nie jemand wissen.Ginny trifft Draco in Hogwarts. Oneshot, spontan entstanden.


_**A/N:** Oneshot... mag ich eigentlich weniger, es gibt einfach so unendlich viele... also, hier einer mehr ;)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**- Nur ein Einziger -**

Das schwere Schlossportal schlug zu, augenblicklich umfing angenehme Stille das rothaarige Mädchen, das mit nach oben gewandten Gesicht die wenigen Steinstufen hinunterstieg. Während sie in die unendlichen Weiten des nächtlichen Sternenhimmels starrte, fragte Ginny Weasley sich, wie es sein konnte, dass diese Leute hinter den Steinmauern so ausgelassen feiern konnten.

Singen, lachen, tanzen.

Verschwendeten sie keinen einzigen Gedanken an die Dinge, die sich außerhalb der schützenden Mauern von Hogwarts ereigneten? Fragte sich keiner, was _er_ tat oder wo _er_ war? Der von ihnen so genannte 'Auserwählte' mit seinen Freunden? Seit Mitte der Sommerferien hatte niemand mehr von Harry, Ron und Hermine gehört.

Schreien, weinen, laufen.

Danach war ihr zumute. Sie wollte weglaufen, vor der Angst, die ihr immer wieder die Brust zuschnürte, vor den Albträumen, die sie Nacht für Nacht durchlebte. Kein Tag verging, an dem sie nicht an ihren Bruder dachte, an Harry, an Hermine, die irgendwo dort draußen waren und dem Furchtbarsten gegenüberstanden. Oder hatte sie sie längst verloren?

Halloweenball.

Ginny schnaubte. Sie hatte mittlerweile die Wiese erreicht, die im fahlen Licht des Mondes keine Spur des saftigen, frischen Grünes, das noch am Tage zu sehen gewesen war, zeigte. Sie fröstelte, als die feuchten Grashalme über ihre nackten Füße streiften. Auf den dünnen Lederriemen ihrer Tanzschuhe perlten einzelne, silbern glänzende Tropfen ab. Sie schlang die Arme um ihre beinahe bloßen Schultern und wünschte sich einen Umhang über ihrem Kleid. Ihr gefiel das rote, enganliegende Kleid, doch es fiel ihr schwer sich in diesen Tagen für soetwas zu begeistern.

Ginny genoss die traumhafte Stille, streifte mit langsamen Schritten über die Ländereien und versuchte, ihren Kopf für diesen Abend von all den Sorgen zu befreien. Nicht weit entfernt von ihr vernahm sie ein Rascheln, sie drehte sich um und stand direkt vor dem Verbotenen Wald, dessen dicht wachsende Bäume wie eine schwarze Mauer vor ihr aufragten. Ein einsamer Vogel hüpfte von Ast zu Ast und erfüllte den sonst so außergewöhnlichen stillen Abend mit Leben. Ginny folgte dem Vogel mit den Augen, als dieser plötzlich innehielt. Sie konnte den Mond in seinen runden schwarzen Augen schimmern sehen, ehe er einen Schrei ausstieß und davonflog.

Ginny schreckte auf. Ein unerklärliches Schaudern fuhr durch ihren Körper. Sie blickte sich um und beschloss zurückzukehren. Kaum hatte sie einen Schritt auf das Schloss mit seinen leuchtenden Fenstern zu gemacht, nahm sie aus den Augenwinkeln etwas wahr. Eine Bewegung, ein Schatten. Sie blieb für einen Augenblick stehen und lauschte. Nichts rührte sich. Wahrscheinlich war es nur ein Tier gewesen. Eine Maus oder -

"Kleine Mädchen sollten um diese Uhrzeit nicht mehr alleine draußen unterwegs sein."

Das Blut schien Ginny in den Adern zu gefrieren. Eine eiskalte Hand lag auf ihrer Schulter, sie hörte jemanden leise hinter ihr Atmen, sie nahm den vagen Duft von etwas wahr, das sie nicht zuordnen konnte.

Und sie erkannte seine Stimme.

Mit sanfter Gewalt drehte er sie um, sodass sie ihm direkt in die stahlgrauen Augen blicken konnte. Ginny musste einen Aufschrei unterdrücken. Sein ohnehin blasses Gesicht wirkte geisterhaft, seine Augen dunkler als je zuvor, als würden sie jegliches Mondlicht aussperren. Seine Gestalt hatte sich verändert, er war schlank, aber nicht so wie sie ihn kannte, trainiert durch die Rolle als Sucher. Er wirkte erschreckend dünn, das erkannte sie trotz seines dunklen Umhangs. Er schien krank zu sein.

"Malfoy", brachte sie hervor und erst ihre eigene Stimme schien sie von dem starren Entsetzten zu lösen. Eine kalte Wut schlich sich in ihr Herz, begleitet von Angst. Ihr Blick fiel auf seinen Zauberstab, den er lässig zwischen den schlanken, weißen Fingern seiner linken Hand hielt. Musste sie ihn fürchten?

Ginny spürte, wie sein Blick über ihren Körper glitt und eine Gänsehaut jagte über ihren Rücken. Sie begann zu zittern. Unter seiner Hand, die sie noch immer hielt.

Malfoy sah hinüber zum Schloss, das von hier aus vollkommen friedlich wirkte, wie ein schlafender Riese. So unerreichbar.

"Was feiert ihr da drinn?", fragte er im Plauderton.

Ginny antwortete nicht. Sie dachte an die Dinge, die Harry ihr erzählt hatte. An Ron, der beinahe an Gift gestorben wäre, an Katie, an Dumbledore...

"Weasley-", begann er mit schneidender Stimme.  
"Lass mich los!" Sie stieß seine Hand von sich und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. "Verschwinde von hier! Oder du wirst es bereuen! Was auch immer du vor hast, sie werden dich kriegen! Und dann bekommst du endlich, was du verdienst, Malfoy", sie spuckte seinen Namen förmlich aus und beobachtete mit klopfendem Herzen sein Gesicht. Er war so schwer einschätzbar. Ginny schluckte. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich nicht das geringste Gefühl wieder, doch sie meinte ein flüchtiges Grinsen über seine Lippen huschen zu sehen. Er öffnete den Mund und hielt inne. Anscheinend lauschte er, seine Augen wanderten zu den Bäumen rechts von ihnen.

Ginny spielte mit dem Gedanken, davon zulaufen, verwarf diesen jedoch sofort wieder. Warum hatte sie ihren Zauberstab nicht mitgenommen? Sie starrte Malfoy an und fragte sich, was bei Merlin er hier vor hatte. Hatte er einen weiteren Auftrag für Voldemort zu erledigen? Eine andere Frage schlich sich in ihren Kopf... konnte er etwas über ihren Bruder wissen?  
Ehe sie sich entscheiden konnte, ihn zu fragen, hatte Malfoy sie grob gepackt, eine Hand über ihren Mund gelegt und zerrte sie auf die Bäume zu. Ginny versuchte sich loszureißen, aber er war trotz seines erschreckenden Äußeren zu stark für sie und zwang sie weiter zu gehen. Panik machte sich in Ginny bemerkbar. Sie versuchte ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand zu reißen, ihn zu treten, zu beißen.

"Halt still, verdammt nochmal", zischte Malfoy und bahnte sich nun einen Weg durch die hohen Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes.

Ginny versuchte verzweifelt nicht über Wurzeln und Äste zu stolpern, blieb jedoch ständig mit ihrem Absatz hängen und musste sich unsanft von Malfoy weiterzerren lassen.

Er blieb stehen und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. "Ich warne dich, wenn du schreist, kannst du dich vom Leben verabschieden."  
Ginny starrte ihn entsetzt an. Sein Blick war so entschlossen, dass sie kein Wort hervor brachte, als er seine Hand von ihrem Mund nahm und sie los ließ.

Er wartete für ein paar Sekunden auf ihre Reaktion und sprach dann wieder. "Was ist im Schloss los?"

"Halloween Ball", antwortete Ginny mit brüchiger Stimme. Angst kämpfte in ihr gegen Verwirrung über sein Verhalten. Sie schlang ihre Arme wieder um ihre Schultern um sich vor der zunehmenden Kälte zu schützen. Beunruhigt glitt ihr Blick über die Bäume ringsherum. Sie bereiteten ihr Unbehagen.

"Und Longbottom hat deine Füße so sehr demoliert, dass du eine Pause brauchtest, nehme ich an?"

Ginny starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht", erwiderte sie und spürte irgendwoher einen Funken Gryffindormut in ihr anwachsen.

"Jedenfalls hast du dir dafür die falsche Zeit ausgesucht", sagte Malfoy düster, ohne auf ihre Worte einzugehen.

Der Funke schien zu erlöschen. "Was hast du vor?", fragte Ginny zaghaft und wollte es lieber gar nicht erst wissen.

"Ein wehrloses Mädchen kidnappen und sie gewaltsam in den Wald schleppen, aber das weißt du ja schon", er grinste höhnisch, "danach allerlei grausame Spielchen mit ihr treiben, sie noch grausamer umbringen, ihre Leiche am Waldrand verscharren und am nächsten Morgen beobachten, wie ein Erstklässler sie entdeckt, in Ohnmacht fällt und dann unter mysteriösen Umständen stirbt."

Allmählich begann Ginny an seinem geistigen Gesundheitszustand zu zweifeln. Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als wieder in der Großen Halle zu sein und sich von Luna die neusten Erkenntnisse über Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler anhören zu müssen.

"Du weißt schon, dass es immer nach hinten losgeht, wenn der Bösewicht seinen bösen Plan vorher verrät, oder?", fragte sie tonlos.

"Du weißt schon, was Sarkasmus ist, oder?", fragte Malfoy plötzlich ungeduldig. "Hör zu, Wiesel... Weasley, ich muss ins Schloss, aber da sind -", er hielt wieder inne und hob den Kopf um zu lauschen. Nun hörte auch Ginny es. Zweige die zerbrachen, Schritte, gedämpfte Stimmen.

"Todesser", schloss Malfoy, packte sie wieder am Handgelenk und zog sie mit sich.

"Gut dass du keiner bist", grummelte Ginny und trug damit nicht gerade dazu bei, ihre Angst zu vermindern. Im Gegenteil, sie verstand zwar nicht, was Malfoy vorhatte, wurde sich aber zunehmends ihrer misslichen Lage bewusst. Sollte sie es irgendwie schaffen, Malfoy zu entkommen, würden nur noch mehr Todesser auf sie warten.

Malfoys Schritte wurden immer schneller und Ginny musste sich an seinem Arm festklammern, um nicht hinzufallen. Sie verfluchte ihre Schuhe in Gedanken und im selben Moment verfing sie sich endgültig in einer über den schmalen Pfad rankenden Wurzel, schrie erstickt auf und versuchte vergeblich, Halt an Malfoys Umhang zu finden.

"Still!", zischte Malfoy und drehte sich in dem Augenblick um, als Ginny mit einer Hand voran zu Boden stürzte. Die andere Hand hielt er noch immer fest.

Ginny rappelte sich auf. "Tickst du noch ganz richtig? Wenn du mir schon einen Arm wegziehst, hättest du mich wenigstens _richtig_ festhalten können!" Ihr anderer Arm schmerzte höllisch, da sie versucht hatte, den Sturz mit ihm abzufedern. Wütend befreite sie ihren Absatz aus der Wurzel und spürte, wie er sie vorsichtig hochzog.

"Hör auf hier rumzuschreien und lern' laufen", grummelte Malfoy und zu ihrem großen Missfallen bemerkte Ginny, dass er ein Lachen unterdrückte. Sie funkelte ihn wütend an, rieb sich Dreck von ihrem Kleid und anschließend den schmerzenden Arm.

Im selben Moment schoss wie aus dem Nichts ein roter Lichtblitz zwischen den Bäumen hervor und verfehle sie nur um Haaresbreite.

"Weiter!", zischte Malfoy und lief mit Ginny im Schlepptau weiter, tiefer in den Wald hinein. Sie hörten die Stimmen der Todesser hinter sich und liefen geduckt um den Flüchen zu entgehen. Malfoy packte Ginny, zog sie vor sich und begann Flüche über seine Schulter auf die Todesser abzufeuern. Aus Ginnys Kopf waren jegliche Gedanken an sein Verhalten gewichen, sie konzentrierte sich ausschließlich darauf, auf den Füßen zu bleiben.

So bekam sie auch nicht mit, wie ein Fluch Draco an der Seite streifte.

Irgendwann, es schien Ginny, als sei sie eine Ewigkeit gelaufen, hatten sie die Todesser abgehängt. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wie sie das geschafft hatten, sie war nur unendlich erleichtert, blieb stehen und holte keuchend Luft.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte sie nach einer Weile und fixierte Malfoy, der ebenfalls nach Lusft rang. "Was machst du hier? Und warum wirst du verfolgt?"

Malfoy schwieg für eine Weile und starrte die scheinbar endlose Wand schwarzer Bäume an.

Ginny meinte, eine Veränderung an ihm zu spüren. Die Maske aus Hohn, die schon längst gebröckelt hatte, schien zu verschwinden. Seine Haltung schien sich zu ändern, seine Schultern fielen zusammen.

"Ich wollte irgendwo hin, wo man mir zuhört. Da gibt es nur Hogwarts. Irgendjemandem musste ich es sagen. Jemandem, der es versteht", er machte einen gequälten Eindruck auf Ginny, die seinen Worten skeptisch lauschte. "Ich... ich habe so viele Dinge gesehen, die so furchtbar sind, dass sie mir endlich die Augen geöffnet haben. Und ich weiß was noch passieren wird."  
"Was soll das heißen, die Augen geöffnet?", sie traute ihren Ohren nicht.

"Dass - Ahh", Malfoy stöhnte auf und legte eine Hand auf seine linke Seite, "ich habe gesehen, wie sie gemordet haben, wie sie gefoltert haben", seine Stimme nahm einen bitteren Ton an, "ich sehe mich selbst, wie ich mir eingeredet habe, dass es richtig ist. Dann wollten sich wieder, dass ich... ich es auch tue."

Ginny schien es, als würde Malfoy kaum merken, was er sagte, mit wem er sprach.  
"Verstehst du, was es heißt, zu etwas gezwunden zu werden? Sie wollten meine Mutter für mein Versagen bezahlen lassen..."

Ginny konnte ihre Augen nicht von seinem blassen Gesicht wenden. Sie bemerkte kaum, dass sie selber zitterte, dass ihre Füße schmerzten. Sie hörte nur seine Worte, die leise und verzweifelt seinen schmalen Lippen entwichen.

"Hast du jemanden umgebracht?", wagte sie zu flüstern. Seine Augen blitzten. Aber er schüttelte den Kopf, wobei das schwache Mondlicht, das sich seinen Weg durch das dichte Blätterdach suchte, sein Haar wie reines Silber schimmern ließ.

"Ist deine Mutter Tod?", hauchte Ginny und konnte nicht anders, als Mitleid für ihn zu empfinden. Für einen Augenblick.

Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

"Aber..."  
"Verdammt Weasley, es gibt Schlimmeres als den Tod", zischte er. Ginny wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.

Malfoy sprach weiter. "Da war dieser Mann", Ginny sah, wie sich seine Hand an seiner Seite verkrampfte, "dieser alte Mann... ich habe ihn mit dem... Cruciatus belegt."  
Ginny starrte noch immer auf seine verkrampfte Hand und lauschte dabei genau seinen Worten. Sie klangen so emotionslos, wie der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht gewesen war. Keine Reue, keine Abscheu. Kein Stolz. Nichts.

"Er hat geschrieen und gezuckt. Ich habe den Fluch aufgehoben. Der Dunkle Lord hat mich fortgebracht zu meiner Mutter. Sie haben sie gefoltert, bis der letzte Rest Leben aus ihr gewichen ist."  
Ginny riss die Augen auf und hätte fast nach ihm gegriffen. Doch sie konnte nicht.

Er hatte einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch beschworen. Und das nicht zum ersten Mal.

"Ich bin hier, weil - Ahh!", er stöhnte auf, lehnte sich an einen Baum und rutschte am Stamm hinab. Seine Finger bohrten sich in seinen Umhang und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Schmerzen. Diesmal stürzte Ginny vor und kniete sich neben ihn. Sie starrte auf seine Hand, die mit Blut verschmiert war.

"Du wurdest getroffen", flüsterte Ginny und machte sich an seinem Umhang zu schaffen, der an der Seite bereits von seinem Blut durchweicht war. Sie schauderte, wurde blass und zwang ihre Finger, nicht zu zittern.

Als sie ihm den Umhang abgenommen hatte, sah sie entsetzt, dass der grüne Pullover, den er darunter trug, blutdurchtränkt war.

"Warum hast du nichts gesagt?", fragte sie und versuchte hektisch die Blutung irgendwie mit dem Umhang zu stoppen.

Malfoy hörte nicht, klammerte sich an seinem Umhang fest und sagte: "Du musst zuhören. Sie müssen Potter finden. Er sucht die -", er keuchte, "die Horkruxe. Aber es ist eine Falle. Der Dunkle Lord weiß alles, er weiß es... von Snape."  
Ginny sah verzweifelt zu, wie er zu zittern begann. Seine Augen starrten ins Leere, doch seine Stimme war eindringlich. "Sie müssen ihm sagen, dass es eine Falle ist. Er hat den falschen Ort entdeckt. Sag es ihnen, Weasley."  
"Bleib ruhig. Ich... ich...", Ginny wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sein Anblick rührte etwas in ihr, seine Verzweiflung bewegte sie. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht, niemals, vergessen, was er getan hatte. Niemals.

"Ich hole Hilfe", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. Sie wollte weg, ihn nicht mehr sehen. Nicht sehen wie er... sie vertrieb diesen Gedanken und zwang sich, nicht zu vergessen, wer er war.  
"Dafür ist es zu spät", er suchte nach ihren Augen, seine Worte klangen schwach, seine Brust hebte und senkte sich unnatürlich schnell. Ginny wich seinem Blick aus und starrte stattdessen auf seine zitternde, blutrote Hand.

"Weasley", sagte er. "_Ginny_."  
Sie blickte auf.

"Ich... ich will nicht... ich...", er suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten. Seine Stimme zitterte. "Vergib mir", flüsterte er.

"Was?"

"Vergib mir. Verzeih mir. Bitte."

Ginny starrte ihn an. "Ich? Aber du... du hast mir doch nichts getan", stotterte sie.

"Nein. Für alles. Für meine Feigheit. Bevor ich gehe..."

"Aber... du... ", Ginny wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie konnte ihm nicht verzeihen. Das musste er wissen. Sie wollte aufstehen und weglaufen. Sie konnte nicht zusehen, wie er starb. Sie schluckte. Sie konnte hier nicht allein mit ihm sein. Allein ohne ihn. Doch ihr Körper schien ihr seinen Dienst zu verweigen. Sie blieb neben ihm knien.

"Verzeih mir. Ich will, dass mir einer, nur einer, verzeiht, bevor es zu spät dafür ist... Ich konnte nicht anders. Es ging um mein Leben, das Leben meiner Mutter. Ich wusste nicht...", er brach ab und sah in Ginnys Augen, dass er vergebens flehte.

Ginny presste die Lippen zusammen, sie schmeckte Blut. Ihre Hände verkrampften sich ineinander. Sie wusste, wo das Dunkle Mal auf seine Haut eingebrannt war. Sie hatte Harrys Stimme im Kopf, die ihr von Malfoys Versuch erzählte, ihn mit dem Cruciatus Fluch zu belegen, von Rosmerta, die unter dem Imperiusfluch stand. Sie sah Rons blasses Gesicht im Krankenflügel, erinnerte sich an die Zeit in der Quidditchmannschaft ohne Katie. Sie dachte an Dumbledore.

"Du musst es verstehen. Mein Vater... mein Leben hat nur er bestimmt... ich will nicht _so_ gehen... bitte, Ginny. Bitte. Verzeih mir."

Ginny spürte, wie Tränen ihr in die Augen stiegen. Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

"Bitte. Nur ein einziger...", flüsterte Draco.

Ginny konnte sich nicht bewegen. Heiße Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen, sie wollte die Augen schließen. Sie konnte nicht zusehen, wie er starb. Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf, vertrieb die Gedanken an sein freudloses Leben, seine Qualen und Schmerzen.

Er begann stärker zu zittern, seine Hand fuhr zu seinem linken Unterarm. Er öffnete die Lippen. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis seine Stimme ihnen entwich. Ginny übermannte die Panik, sie befürchtete, er würde nichts mehr sagen, sie aber an seiner statt. Sie fürchtete sich davor, ihm zu sagen, was er hören wollte.  
"Du hast Recht", flüsterte er. "Ginny."

Ginny erschauderte, als sie diese letzten Worte hörte. Etwas lag in seiner Stimme, weder Reue noch Bedauern. Etwas viel stärkeres. Sie sah, wie seine Hand sich entspannte, seine Lippen sich für immer schlossen, seine Augen sich verzweifelt in ihre bohrten. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte ihn leicht am Arm. Seine Augen folgten ihrer Bewegung nicht. Seine Brust hebte sich nicht mehr. Ginny lehnte sich nach vorne, wartete darauf, seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut zu spüren, vergebens. Seine Herzschlag zu fühlen, vergebens.

Tränen strömten ungehindert über ihr Gesicht. Sie sah ihn lange an. Sie vergaß, dass sie nun völlig allein im Wald war. Sie sah nur sein Gesicht, dass nicht diesen friedlichen Ausdruck trug, wie sie ihn aus Geschichten kannte. Seine grauen Augen schienen noch immer flehend in die Dunkelheit zu blicken. Seine Lippen, so blass wie seine restliche Haut, schienen im Flehen erstarrt zu sein. Nur seine Hände wirkten entspannt.

"Es tut mir Leid", wisperte Ginny, "aber ich konnte nicht, ich konnte nicht." Sie strich eine Strähne seines silbernen Haares aus seinem Gesicht.

"Aber jetzt kann ich. Ich verzeihe dir."

Sie schien endlos lange dort gesessen zu haben. Irgendwann hörte sie etwas hinter sich. Sie drehte sich nicht um, nahm einen panischen Schrei kaum war. Sie wurde hochgehoben, man erklärte ihr, man hätte die Todesser überwältigt. Sie erkannte Professor McGonagall, die mit den anderen Lehrern gekommen waren. Sie sah Zentauren, die hastige Worte wechselten. Sie wurde zurück zum Schloss gebracht und da brach alles aus ihr heraus.

Nur dass sie ihm verziehen hatte, würde nie jemand wissen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N:** Bitte Kommentar abgeben! Ich weiß, der Draco ist nicht so cool, wie man ihn aus vielen FFs kennt (und liebt -höh-). Aber ich denke so passt es eher zum Ende des HBP._


End file.
